My Inner Darkness
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: Yaoi, what truly happened Riku, lots of pairings, reviewers vote plz, pairings with seifer sora xemnas hayner squall roxas sephiroth axel etc please vote for ur fav couple! pairing RIKU X EVERYONE


inner darkness chapter 1

Couples : let readers vote for their fav but i will be making a few!

warning: yaoi sexy yaoi

i hope u like

" speech (( )) flashback thoughts /( ) authors thoughts ' dream thoughts -----------------------------------------------------------------

Xemnas looked at the young boy before him, the boy was in a long sleep lying motionless on a soft bed, the world around him nothing but the mist of darkness.

The boys friend had also been sleeping now, in another world of light, but right now the silver haired male still slept.. his rest would soon be over by the looks of things

"recovery takes a long time dosnt it?" Xemnas questioned himself only to be greeted by a voice from the darkness behind him

"a very long time" replied (im letting u guys guess who it is), he shook his head "shame we have to wake...sleeping beauty ...up very soon, he has work to be done"

Xemnas nodded in agreement "so it seems, and when Riku defeats Sora... its with soras heart.. that we shall become eternal, his heart is strong enough to complete Kingdom Hearts"

huffed, "sora still isn't ready to wake up...I've been asking around"

Xemnas smirked looking over at "more like spying around, or is it you still want to fuck Sora stupid and thats the reason you can't wait for him to wake up?"

blushed slightly "well i was planning the same for Riku but...you seem to have claimed him" his eyes narrowed at Xemnas but almost playfully

Xemnas shook his head with a smirk "When Riku regains his strength and memories...i shall make him mine, but right now..."

groaned "Ok Ok i get the point, ive got it sorted, where do you wish to put him?, my bedroom?"

Xemnas laughed slight, never ceased being horny by the looks of things "just in twilight town, he might find himself in someone elses bed"

"Hey!" protested

Xemnas laughed slightly again "Twilight town it is...Awaken Riku"

----------------------------------------------------------------

His back was against the wall, sitting on the ground.. the world was still dark

"awaken Riku"

ugh...a pounding headache returned to the teen as eyelashes fluttered slowly open

'where the heck am i?'

He looked up, his vision slowly adjusting, he was in an old alleyway..

'How did i get here?'

---Flashback-----

"Sora??????"

The platinum haired boy ran through the darkness, he couldn't see anything now that Sora closed the doors to Kingdom hearts

"Sora...are you there!!!!", it seemed to be hours now since he last saw Sora

((who the hecks Sora?...Kingdom Hearts?))

it seemed like days now.. his feet were sore from walking endlessly, his body was exchasted, so was his mind, his world...his heart were becoming darker

one.last.try.

"sor-a"..he fell, his sight soon became dark

He woke up again..how long had he been passed out..maybe Sora had got away further from him

((that..name again))

he got up shakily and walked..

an hour...two hours

the darkness consumed him more for its hunger began to grow.. it needed more hearts

His feet began to sink into nothing, the boy panicked

he called for help of the only name he thought of at that moment

"Sora!!!!"

he reached out his hand, Sora seemed still, so far away

then someone held out their hand "do you wish to live?"

Riku was sinking more...now to his knees in darkness, all he could see was a hooded figure "sora?"

"If you take my hand and join me, i promise, i will let you see Sora again"

the world was becoming dark... one last chance to see Sora, to tell him what he wanted to say

((what...did i want to say??))

he took the hand, the world... became even darker

-----end flashback-

"ah.." Riku fell limp onto his side in the alley, his longer white hair spilling across his face hiding him from the darkness in the alley

he didnt understand any of this...what was that he just saw?

he shivered...his body was no longer sore though, just something within his mind...within his heart felt wrong..

and something in his stomach as well, he realised he hadnt ate in...so long

Riku forced himself off the ground to stand after a while..looking down he noticed his clothes were differnt, a white jacket and differnt pants..

he also remembered his older clothes which had been torn to shreds in that... vision, maybe that hooded figure gave him these..

Riku walked slowly out of the alley, and came to a world of light

..welcome to Twilight Town

------------------------------------------------------------

TBC i cant continue this without a certain number of reviews 


End file.
